


Friends With Benefits Play Truth or Drink - Sam & Bucky

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: (Based off a Youtube series on the channel 'Cut'.)Sam & Bucky, friends with benefits, must choose between the cold hard truth or a nice drink....Ship: SamBucky (Modern AU - No powers)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Friends With Benefits Play Truth or Drink - Sam & Bucky

—Cut—-  
“On the count of three, name who likes who more?” Sam flicked the card between his fingers and with a roll of his eyes, took a peek towards the men behind the camera. As if he hadn’t agreed to film this video.

“1....2...”

Bucky opened his mouth with a small bashful smile-

—Cut—-  
Bucky Barnes anxiously bounced his leg and waited for the ‘ok’ to start their introduction. It was Tony Stark (of course) who’d originally pulled them into filming this video. He’d been funding some kids project and the guy was so grateful that he offered Tony a fun part in a video he was doing for a small media company. Tony found that he loved the thing and suggested his good ol’ buddies come in too. Bucky suspected it was the fun aspect of pulling secrets outta people on camera that appealed to the man. 

Blaine, the camera man, stood with a small grin behind a large camera and waved his thumbs up above.

“I’m Bucky.”

“I’m Sam, I’m a Virgo.” His companion smiled at him from across the small table filled with some nice choices of alcohol. “And we’re friends with benefits-”

{Blaine, the director, off camera: “What are the benefits?” }  
Bucky looked off to the other side of the room as if he were a teenager again and attempted to avoid answering by putting his face into his cupped hands. But this only tossed the chance over to Sam, who could put intelligent sentences together so beautifully when he wanted to-

“Great sex.” Sam could barely get that out without succumbing to a childlike giggle fit.

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled, nonetheless. 

{Blaine: “How well do you know each other?”}  
Bucky lifted his face and turned casually on his chair, like none of this really mattered and he was just plopping down for a normal lunch. “We’ve known each other since we were....” He gazed off and tapped his fingers to the table.

“Nineteen.” Sam nodded. “I met Steve,our mutual friend, during my freshman year of college. Bucky was his childhood best friend, right? So Steve was really hoping we’d get along when he finally introduced us.” 

Bucky chuckled deeply and rolled his lips together. “And really hated each other.” 

{Blaine, off camera: *Laughing* “Why?” }  
Both men perked up like the topic was one of their favorites. 

“I was threatened by him.”   
Both of them spoke at the same time and earned a good five minutes of laughing. 

“That and he was really annoying.” Sam added, turning directly to the camera for the first time. Though he immediately looked off, deciding it was too weird. 

“He lived in his Van and spoke a maximum amount of six words to me whenever we had to hang out.” Sam gently slapped the man’s left hand which was curled on the table with a bit of a tight grip. Bucky was still carrying some insecurities involving his prosthetic arm. 

“We basically bickered 24/7.” Bucky smiled as if that were a sweet thing to say. “But it was our thing. S’how we got closer, actually.” He shrugged. 

{Blaine: “So you’re saying, hating each-other first was the secret to a good friendship?”}  
“Yeah! So not only could I tell you where his moles are but I could also reveal all of his deep, dark childhood secrets which he told me as a friend.” Bucky winked and chuckled again which was always a wonderful sound. “My first real friend besides Steve.” 

Their story was true. They had in fact been ‘Friends-with-benefits’ on & off for quite some time now. It had become something so natural and normal to their relationship. So much so that Sam almost forgot how it had been during those early days...almost.  
It still shocked Sam how often Bucky could throw him off with comments like that. They came pretty few and far between but Bucky was a weird little shit when you got down to it. Behind all the mystery and charm was a true oddball. It was probably the reason why he’d drawn so much interest in the female gender. A lot of girls had adored him in the past and yeah, Bucky would flirt his ass off and all that jazz, but his chaotic personality would eventually take over.

—Cut—-

“Alright. I’m going first.” Sam smiled and reached over to the pile of question cards that Bucky had sort of been anxious about. It was as if Sam had sensed his friends hesitation. 

He watched the reflection of his arm in the nearest alcohol bottle on the table and enjoyed the chilled breeze of air that came with Sam’s retraction. “Man, this is a classy way to start.” He smacked the card with the back of his hand. 

“Where’s the weirdest place we’ve ever had sex?”

Bucky smirked. “Let’s go with the time that we did it in the backseat of Tony’s car. Remember? He was away and asked me to back it into his garage. Which was just a bad idea on his part-” Bucky turned back to the camera and pointed sharply. “Tony, sorry you had to find out this way.” He chuckled. 

{Blaine: “Why was Sam with you if all you had to do was back it up?”}  
“Dude’s gotta a nice car. I wanted to be there in case Bucky decided to go on a joy-ride.” Sam rolled his eyes and turned back towards him with the widest grin. “He’s mischievous like that.” 

Sam blinked a few times and tried to play-off the admiring smile but the camera picked it up quite clearly. “There’s also the time we did it at that Roller-Rink..in the bathroom and you thought it’d be sexy to keep the skates on.” Sam shivered at the memory.

“That was a good one.” Bucky grinned. “Oh, but more recently, what about the time in Steve’s childhood bedroom?” He could barely finish without breaking out into easily spread giggles. “Damn. I really hope he doesn’t watch this.” He bit back another laugh, knowing full well that was a dumb-ass thing to wish for considering Steve was the number one fan of this video idea. 

Sam shook his head. “Oh, but what about the time-”

{Blaine, laughing: “You guys gotta move to the next question”}  
“Ok, ok.” Bucky reached over to the pile of cards and willed it to be something just as ridiculous as what Sam got. Part of him had thought the whole video could be a fun little thing to do but the other part of him was kicking himself for agreeing.

He turned the card over and felt a sharp sense of relief shoot through his gut and chest. He didn’t even fucking know if he wanted to hear the answer or not but at least it wasn’t something heavy. 

“How would you rate my sex skills out of ten?” The card was laid back onto the table with gentle nerve twitching hands. It was a funny question, but it was also something Bucky was suddenly nervous about. 

Sam pursed his lips and hummed just to annoy his friend. “I’m feeling pretty generous today...” He smiled, that special kind that was reserved only for teasing Bucky. “So, a fair three.”

Bucky kicked his leg from under the table like he was angry but he was more upset, if anything. He had to know it was a joke and in a sense, he did. But he was also easily insecure. “You’re not serious, are you?” 

Sam widened his eyes. “No, of course not.” He began to chuckle to himself. “I’d rate you a ten on your eyes alone, Buck.” 

Bucky tilted his chin, trying to hide a bashful smile. “Not this again.” He shook his head, the game of embarrassment was on. 

Sam was smirking like a champion. “Those steel blue eyes, man.” He gestured. “Looking into them really centers you, calms you even.” His voice was dead serious but occasionally wiggled with laughter when Bucky shook his head. “Show the camera Bucky-” Sam laughed. “Give the people a stare-”

“Sorry, I don’t know what he’s doing.” Bucky smiled again and looked toward the camera. 

{Blaine, laughing again: “What would you rate him, Bucky?”}  
Sam immediately and seamlessly fell back into a lounge position and crossed his arms over his chest. “Go ahead, I’m not afraid.” 

Bucky opened his mouth-

“Let me tell you something-” Sam interrupted him and laid his elbow on the table to gesture to the camera again. Bucky’s laughter mixed with the directors once again. “He’s gonna joke with you, that’s his thing. I shouldn’t have embarrassed him-”

Bucky giggled. “Let me tell you something, doll.” He returned the interruption. “You’ll wanna hear my rating.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, gentle smirk present. Sam made a ‘go-ahead’ gesture and made a show of listening. 

“I’d rate you a...nine.” Bucky hide his smile behind a curled fist. Sam opened his mouth to comment but was quickly stopped. “I like nicknames during sex!” Bucky raised his chin and spoke that to the ceiling all while chuckling. 

“Well, I like saying you’re name, Bucky.” Sam shrugged, as if that comment just came to him naturally. 

Bucky had been preparing for a little fun ‘back-and-forth’ but found himself trying to will away a blush. 

—Cut—-  
Sam turned back to the table and picked a new card. “Oh, this is a good one to answer-...What are the terms of this relationship?” he set the card down and watched Bucky swallow a sip of one of the drinks. 

He cleared his throat and leaned back. “It’s always been the kinda deal where...” Bucky let his hand float over the table. “We just kinda fall together-? It happens when it happens.” He swiped his tongue over his teeth in thought. 

“We're just really into each other but there’s no strings attached. Never have been.” He scratched at the back of his neck and hoped that made sense. He didn’t want to come across as a dumb-ass.

He didn’t seem to notice the way Sam fluttered his eyes down to the floor and bit into his lip but once again...the camera did.

—Cut—-  
So it was Bucky’s turn again to reach into the pile of cards. But just as soon as he read what he’d have to ask Sam, his casual act dropped for a moment as genuine amusement took over. “You can drink because I already know your answer to this.” He set the card down and leaned forward, elbows curled on the table.

{Blaine: “You gotta read the card, Bucky!”}  
The director’s voice was teasing and gentle. He rolled his eyes and picked it up again. “What is something you’d like to change about me?”

There was a silent communication exchange then...or at least, it was attempted. The boys tried not to voice their words, seemingly because it was something amusing...or maybe serious?

“I’d like for you to be a little more open to sharing...” Sam’s tone wobbled as he tried his best not to slip into his therapeutic voice. “Concerning you know, your problems with communicating your problems with mental health” Sam rolled his lips together and never broke eye contact. 

He hoped that was the most gentle way to phrase it, considering they were playing a drinking game on camera. “Little by little, you know? Never more than you’re comfortable with...” Sam shrugged. 

{Blaine: “What would you change about him, Bucky?”}  
He was clearly trying to keep the room calm and give them both a fair shot at the heavy question.

“I would change...” Bucky licked his lips and frowned. “I don’t know the word for it...but the way you’re blind to your own pain.” He felt the back of his shoulders twitch with anxiety. “You want to help me with my problems or Steve with his. So you end up almost too busy with other people that you forget about yourself. And what you’re dealing with.”

Sam nodded, taking in all the words with an openness that was just so natural to him. It was a trait of his that Bucky had always admired. Sam Wilson had no problem talking about delicate issues or his problems. What he had a problem with was taking care of himself first. 

Bucky briefly wondered if that had turned into a fight, would Blaine have gladly filmed and posted that?

—Cut—-  
Sam and Bucky scooted close to the table once again, looking much more relaxed.

Sam reached forward and stole a card with a small smile.“On the count of three, name who likes who more?” He flicked the card between his fingers and with a roll of his eyes, took a peek towards the men behind the camera. As if he hadn’t agreed to film this video.

“1....2...3”

Bucky opened his mouth with a small bashful smile-

At the exact same moment, both spoke their answers.

“Me.”

“Me.”

{Blaine: “Wow, you have come a long way from hating each-other, huh?”}  
The two men paused to give each other a little look before bursting into fits of laughter.

Sam came back from throwing his head back and mocked a frown. “Dude, don’t lie. You gotta know that it’s me. I’m always the one who suggests getting together and...y’know.”

Bucky shook his head in that jovial yet shy way that Sam adored so much. That blushed smile was on his face too. It always reminded Sam of a reserved cat jumping on one's lap. “But I’m so clingy! You invite me over to...do our thing. And I end up staying for like a fucking week.”

Sam had to chuckle once more. He did love that about the other man. 

“I’m the one who made the first move, sweetheart.” Bucky added that as a mumbled afterthought just to get Sam’s goat. 

Sam exaggerated a gasp. “You did not! I did! You’re getting cocky, man. Trying to claim all the cute shit in this...” he paused to think “thing.” he gestured between them. “As your own. But you were way to shy to ‘make a move’.” 

They were pretty sure Blaine wasn’t going to keep their whole play-fighting session in the video but nonetheless, they kept their little game up for as long as they could before moving on.

—Cut—-

Bucky chose his next card and wondered if either of them were ever going to jump outta answering a question with one of those drinks anytime soon. He read over the question and tried to hide another fucking blush. “Would you ever want to have a threesome with me?” He slid it away and hid his face. 

“No.” Sam shook his head a few times, crossing his arms and smiling. 

“Great answer.” Bucky leaned back on his chair and let go of a relieved chuckle. 

{Blaine: “Not for you guys? Why’s that?”}  
“Take that one, doll.” Bucky smiled. 

“First of all, Bucky and I like music for...atmosphere.” Sam gestured and let his hands fall next to the line of drinks. He glanced over the table to his friend and found it hard to resist a grin. “We’re very particular on the soundtrack. Adding another person would-...” He wiggled his hand around chaotically. 

“Midnight with the stars and you...” Bucky mumbled, in the voice of some old timey crooner, just for his friend. 

Sam burst into laughter. “See, he got me into having sex with that creepy song from ‘The Shining’! No one else would be into that.” Sam took a quick drink for fun and swiped under his chin. “I’m more of an Earth, Wind & Fire guy, myself.” He shrugged and leaned back. 

“I think we’d just annoy a third person.” Bucky giggled, behind his curled fist. After a few seconds, he started up that ol’ singing voice again. “Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree...”  
{Blaine: “Really? That song?”}   
Sam and Bucky just continued to laugh.

—Cut—-

Sam flicked his next card between his fingers a few times before reading it aloud, stomach a little tight with curiosity. “Does it hurt your feelings when I sleep with someone who isn't you?” He asked softly before setting it down. 

Bucky fluttered his eyelashes and swallowed. His eyes spoke volumes of stress and anxiety that Sam could read quite clearly. For a moment or two, it looked as if Bucky might take a drink instead of answering (which was basically an answer itself, in Sam’s opinion) but thought better. “To my knowledge, you haven’t slept with anyone else since before my accident?” Bucky nervously fiddled with his left arm.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I haven’t.” He gave Bucky a small smile. 

There was a few seconds of quiet. 

{Blaine: “If you don’t mind Bucky, how did this accident happen? You don’t have to answer.”}

Bucky shrugged, he expected that question to come up. “Well, I lived in my Van for a while cause I wasn’t going to school and I liked to travel. I always figured it’d be easier to get away in that situation. And Steve was going to school...without me, which was kinda hard for me.” He explained. 

“But more time passed and I just kept hanging around & working jobs. Then I met Sam.” Bucky tipped his head in Sam’s direction. “And another excuse was born. I didn’t want anyone stealing by best friend while I was gone, childish I know.” He pursed his lips. “Steve somehow got a parking pass for his & Sam’s building for my van so that I could keep parking there.” 

The disappointment in himself was clear. Sam gently kicked his leg, which earned a little smile. “My van is where Sam made the first move.” He blushed a little before frowning. “Anyway, that’s all unnecessary background.” 

Bucky was 100% most of this would be cut, so he felt a little less anxious. “During their Junior Year, I was driving over to their place and some big-ass truck totally blew a red light and smashed into my Van. Lost my arm, my ride and my home.” Bucky chuckled like he could laugh about it now. 

Sam gestured for a little break-

—Cut—-

Bucky looked much happier as he picked another card. “I’m gonna lighten’ things up, promise.” He gave a charming smile but not before looking at Sam for a few moments. 

“F-...This is embarrassing” Bucky hid his face in his hands which only served Sam the option to reach out and pull his arms away.

“Go on! Read your question. It’s what you signed up for.” Sam happily leaned back on his chair.

“Read the last booty-call I sent you.” Bucky mumbled, clearly blushing in pure embarrassment. Sam giggled and slid out his phone.

“Is it that embarrassing though? You don’t really send them all too often.” Sam began scrolling through their conversations, Bucky following along on his own device just to prepare himself. “I'm the one who does that.”

Bucky shrugged. “I like it that way.” He winked, though they both knew it was because he could be so utterly shy sometimes. 

He completely missed the amused yet admiring glance from Sam. “Ok. You read one of mine instead.” He shook himself out of his frozen little moment of pure adoration with a dazzling smile.

Bucky chuckled. “Nah, no...find one of mine.” He insisted and continued to scroll on his own phone. 

“This is my personal favorite text I’ve ever received.” Sam smacked a hand to his chest. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Let’s have sex after I get back from the Deli....” Sam held up a finger. “And he then adds, two minutes later-” He smirked. “But I was just at the dentist about an hour ago...so my mouth might still be numb from the wisdom tooth he just pulled & I might get blood on your dick.”

Sam could barely hold himself together by the end. He curled over and laughed into the table, clutching his stomach as Bucky giggled. “Oh man. Like..-I wanna frame that shit, Bucky.” He wiped his eyes of tears.

Blaine’s laughter sounded from behind the camera.

—Cut—-

{Blaine: “Do you guys have any burning questions for each other-?”}  
“Why aren’t you looking at me as much in this interview-?” Bucky immediately asked before anyone could think and Sam folded forward in hysteric laughter. 

“I can’t look at you.” Sam shook his head. “You got your side of the table, I have mine.” He shrugged, smiling widely. 

Bucky smugly chuckled. “I can’t wait to watch this video back.” 

Sam shook his head again. “Steve is gonna have a lot to say about it.” 

“Ooooooh, Steve. I forgot.” Bucky gasped before falling into giggles again. “He’s gonna LOVE our oversharing.”

Sam and Bucky burst into laughter once again. 

—Cut—-

Sam reached out for another card and swallowed. “Last question, Buck. You ready?”

Bucky nodded, arms resting on the table and a look of determination on his face. He spared a fleeting glance to the alcohol sitting on the table and realized they’d not really put it too much use. He allowed himself to feel good about that fact.

“Why would it be bad for us to be in a committed relationship?” His friend asked in a low-tone before tossing the card into his used pile.

They were quiet for a few seconds before a gentle looking Sam spoke. “I don’t think it would be bad...do you?” He tipped his chin towards Bucky, who looked a little uncharacteristically nervous.

Bucky did that little head-shake again but much softer. “No, I don’t think it would be bad. A little chaotic but...no-not bad.”

{Blaine: “So you both seem to agree, why do you think you two never talked about it?”}

Bucky bit into his cheek. “I’m not the best at talking openly and honestly about my feelings.” He did a half amused frown and looked to Sam. 

"I can be a real idiot.” Sam smiled. “Bucky seemed closed off...so I just dropped that idea. Focused my energy on other things...guess it kept me busy enough to avoid my own feelings.” He shrugged. 

{Blaine: “Do you still view the relationship as casual?”}  
They did that weird little mind-conversation again before throwing each other small grins. 

“I think we deserve a little cheers?” Sam flowed forward as he slid his clutched palms down his legs and titled his chin towards the bottles.

Bucky debated that for a moment or two.

{Blaine: “Not gonna share that moment with the audience then, huh?”}  
Sam and Bucky looked to each other again with the excitement of two friends thinking the exact same thing at the same time. “Nah.” Their heads shook and splayed out their hair a little.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Sam agreed and slowly reached over for his glass. “Instead-” He chuckled. “Buck and I are going to have ourselves a little cheers and go home.”

Bucky smiled and felt himself perk up as Sam poured small drinks for each of them and raised his own glass.

“To SFDD” Bucky clinked and admired Sam’s quirked brows.

“SFDD? What’s that?”

Bucky looked at him like it was obvious and then smirked. “Same fuck, different day.”

Sam spit out most of his drink onto the crisp white table and nearly choked on the laughter.


End file.
